Light
by Kurome Shiretsu
Summary: “It’s past midnight when he comes through the door. The apartment is dark and still, heavy rain thrumming outside.” Fluffy. Toushin Yuusuke fic. Oneshot.


**Title:** Light

**Rating:** PG, K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** "It's past midnight when he comes through the door. The apartment is dark and still, heavy rain thrumming outside." Fluffy. Toushin Yuusuke fic. Oneshot.

**Pairings:** Yuusuke x Keiko

**Warnings:** None

**Author Notes:** This story is for **A lilmatchgirl** and the other reviewers of _Monster_ who mentioned a liking for 'the fluffier aspects' of the Yuusuke x Keiko pairing and therefore inspired me to spin out another oneshot. This has nothing to do with _Monster_ and is the complete flipside of that story in terms of how YxK's relationship works out.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It's past midnight when he comes through the door. The apartment is dark and still, heavy rain thrumming outside on the fire escape and thick clouds preventing even the dimmest starlight from illuminating the scene. He leaves his shoes at the door and pads silently into the den, leaving damp footprints in his wake.

Something is out of place, and his instincts alert him immediately, halting him in his tracks.

Quiet.

The apartment is too quiet, even with the steady thrum of the downpour outside, and the slightest traces of smoke tickle his nose. Not a large fire, but there had been an open flame sometime recently, and his senses stretch out through the apartment, reaching out to touch…

Her reiki signature is serene and steady in sleep, shining bright and unsullied by injury or worry. He releases a short breath and quirks a grin that the darkness obligingly masks from sight.

The bedroom door is slightly open, and he slips inside. The smell of smoke, still faint, is stronger here. His eyes gravitate to the bed and its blanket-shrouded occupant. The soft puffs of her breath are nearly swallowed by the noise of the rain, but his ears catch the sound easily, his eyesight easily piercing the shadows to trace her slim form and sleep-tousled hair.

The open space remaining on the bed is all too inviting, calling him with the strength of a siren song, and he tugs at his rain-soaked shirt, pulling it over his head, and his jeans are swift to follow.

Released, the clothing slides to the floor with a quiet rustle. The form on the bed jerks and wakes. Wide eyes, bleary with drowsiness, turn blindly toward him, and he holds in a snort of affectionate laughter upon seeing the hopeless mess that sleep has made of her hair, but he realizes that she is blinded by the darkness and unable to see him.

"Just me," he murmurs.

"… I know." A soft smile touches her lips, and she lies on her side, one arm cradling her head as her eyes trace the darkness around him. "Your eyes shine, you know. Green, like a cat's."

He frowns. "… didn't know that." Yet another reminder of his inhumanity. The silence presses in, and he settles for a noncommittal comment of "Creepy."

"Mm." She blinks languidly and smiles. "Not creepy. I _like_ cats."

A rush of gratitude washes away the cold awkwardness of the moment, and he eases forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "You want to tell me why this place smells like you spent an evening burning matches?"

"Hm?" Her brow creases cutely. "Oh, I lit some candles. The electricity went out. All this rain messed with the power lines."

Realization dawns, and he understands that the apartment is quiet because he cannot hear the ever-present hum of electricity and appliances. "For how long?"

"Before I got home from work. It's been eerie, nothing but a few candles for light." Even in the heavy darkness he can trace the darker hue of a blush crossing her cheekbones. "I'm glad you're back."

He leans forward to brush light fingers against her cheek. She starts at the unexpected touch, but then she turns her head into the caress, much like a cat herself.

He smiles and chuckles. "I'm eerie enough on my own without some dumb power outage adding to it. Who needs candles when you have me?"

Light sparks and flares, casting dancing shadows on the wall and glittering on the raindrops hanging like jewels on the bedroom window. Her eyes dilate swiftly as she gazes at the small ball of brilliant reiki-youki mix that hovers above his upraised palm. With nearly childlike wonder she stretches one hand toward the light, fingers hovering just above the orb and her mouth curving into a small 'o'.

"Beautiful," she murmurs.

Now it is his turn to blush. "Just a light trick," he mumbles awkwardly. A flick of his wrist sends the orb drifting up to the ceiling where it hangs obediently, bathing everything in shades of blue and white.

Her mouth gains a stubborn set that he knows all-too-well. A slim hand twines around the back of his neck and tugs until he is sprawled beside her, their noses nearly touching, breath mingling on each other's lips. She presses her forehead against his, her bangs tickling him and her eyes shining in the blue and white light.

"It is beautiful. That light comes from inside you." She brushes a gentle kiss against his lips. "And that means that everything in here—" She presses a warm palm against the rain-chilled skin of his chest. "—must be beautiful, too."

The orb pulses more brightly for a moment before it steadies, and he lies there wordlessly for several long moments, staring into a pair of warm eyes.

"… do you know how much I love you?"

She laughs softly, pulling him even closer. "I may have some idea."

With several helpful tugs from her, he manages to slide beneath the covers, coiling his arms around her waist and drawing their bodies close together, tangling their legs. He tucks her head beneath his chin, the small puffs of her breath caressing his collarbone.

Her head turns slightly, and he knows that she is watching the light drifting overhead. He senses more than sees her smile, and a small moment of concentration sends the orb bursting into dozens of smaller lights that settle themselves around the ceiling like a miniature night sky, shining just for them.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Owari**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

A/N: My first attempt at something solely fluffy. Hope it came out alright.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
